


【AB0】无终

by Ilikerourou



Category: k j
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikerourou/pseuds/Ilikerourou





	【AB0】无终

如果王俊凯有易烊千玺一半干脆就好了，做什么都不拖泥带水，不想跟你过了就马上提出离婚，不想搭理你了就真的从你的世界消失。

王俊凯摸了把脸，毫不意外地摸到了眼泪。

没有了易烊千玺的王俊凯好像没有了灵魂的一具走肉，王俊凯变得浑浑噩噩，上课时常走错教室，食堂吃饭不刷饭卡，洗澡把牙膏当洗发水直往头上挤，走路也不看信号灯，能安然无恙继续当行尸走肉也多亏了路人及时躲避他。

有句话叫早知今日何必当初，王俊凯活了20多年第一次尝到失恋的滋味，或者说是失婚的滋味？不痛不痒，也就像丢了魂一样，没有了精神支柱，如果不是身边还有那么几个死心塌地的朋友，王俊凯不知道还有谁能在这个时候给自己上一课。

王俊凯想起那天让何可给易烊千玺打个扯谎的电话，到头来也惹恼了何可，没有人非得给谁当爹当妈，连怎么追回爱人都手把手教，那天何可撂下一句活该就走了，王俊凯一直想着何可的话，犯错了就道歉呗，没有弥补不了的错只有不走心的道歉，王俊凯突然拍案而起，吓坏了深夜自习的几个学生。

没有追过人还没点学习的精神吗，王俊凯好像突然有了斗志，拿着小本追着几个死党问追人法则。

14

手机铃声响起的时候易烊千玺正在聚精会神的听着老教授讲着古埃及文明，欢快的音乐显然与这一板一眼的课堂格格不入，老教授抬眼越过厚厚的花镜瞅了易烊千玺一眼，见他是个上课乖乖听讲的孩子目光稍柔和，转过身继续在黑板上写着工整的板书，一些个上课睡觉的学生懒洋洋从课桌上爬起来，毫不避讳的伸个懒腰换个方向继续睡去。

当铃声再次响起的时候，易烊千玺直接关掉了手机，没让这突兀的铃声打扰老教授上课。是谁这么锲而不舍的打电话啊，枯燥的课程终于结束，易烊千玺走在熙熙攘攘的人群中总算想起来要看看手机。

明晃晃的【白酒】躺在未接来电的最上头，这个“竹叶青”还真是阴魂不散，易烊千玺的手指悬在屏幕上正犹豫要不要拨回去，叶清竹的电话又来了。

“喂，叶医生。”易烊千玺压低了声音尽量让自己听起来略有不悦。

“千玺，这周末有空吗？”叶清竹语调轻快，看来心情不错。

“不好意思，叶医生，我这周末有实验课。”学历史就不能有实验课了吗，当然可以有，易烊千玺正打算跟叶清竹说拜拜，电话那头的人却仍旧坚持。

“那太巧了，这周末我正好要去你学校交流一个项目呢。”天下怎么可能有这么巧的事，用脚趾头想都知道是叶清竹为了忽悠自己乱说的。

“行了，叶医生，你也不用顺着我说了，我周末有空，但是有空我也不想跟你出去增进感情，所以，叶医生，本着互相尊重的原则，你还是不要再白费功夫了。”

电话那头迟迟没有动静，易烊千玺喂喂喊了好几声。

“千玺啊，我这周末是真有交流。”这下尴尬了，易烊千玺轻轻吸了口气，一时间要怎么接下去。

“叶医生，对不起。”

“千玺，你道歉干嘛，还有不是说过要叫我清竹吗？”

直接叫名字，会不会显得太过亲密，毕竟和王俊凯在一起的时候，易烊千玺最多也是叫王俊凯的大名，好像从来都还没有叫过他，俊凯。

“千玺？千玺？你想什么呢？”叶清竹的声音让易烊千玺收了神，怎么会突然想到王俊凯呢，易烊千玺忽然觉得连和叶清竹继续墨迹下去的耐心都没有了。

“叶医生，不好意思，我还有课先挂了。”

对话还没结束，手机里却只剩忙音，叶清竹放下手机，无奈的叹了口气，这易烊易烊千玺真是难追，可越是难追越是想试试，叶清竹整了整白大褂，摆出了招牌式的阳光笑容，向病房走去。

易烊千玺在学校上了一会自习又吃过晚饭才回家，刚从电梯下来就看到门口一团黑影，倚在门上不知想干嘛，自己朋友不多，知道自己住在这里的更少了，天色也不算晚，可楼里的感应灯坏了很久，眼下这里黑漆漆的，加上自己一个人住，易烊千玺还是起了防备心理。

掏出手机默默拨出110，手伸进包里翻出一根钢笔，易烊千玺做好和“歹徒”搏斗的准备，易烊千玺蹑手蹑脚的向家门口走去，刚走没几步易烊千玺就停下了，这哪里是什么歹徒，这分明是一个酒徒，浓郁的酒味混杂着一股腐酸味，连他身上的信息素都被遮的严严实实。

“喂，醒醒，醒醒。”易烊千玺用脚踹了踹瘫坐在地上的人，一点反应都没有。

“我说这位先生，你能不能换个地方睡，你把我门都挡住了。”易烊千玺拿出手机打开手电筒，光亮刚照到酒鬼脸上，易烊千玺立马呆住了，这不是王俊凯吗，此时他正眯缝着眼睛，用手挡着突如其来的亮光，皱着脸，一脸不知所措。

“王俊凯，你现在是唱哪一出？”

“啊，是，千千，千玺啊。”王俊凯舌头打着结，混杂着酒气吐出那么几个字，连着手也不闲着，张牙舞爪的扑腾，却一下也没抓到易烊千玺。

“王俊凯，你别闹了，快回家吧。”

易烊千玺站起来，离王俊凯半米的距离，地上的人还在含糊不清的讲着什么，易烊千玺赶忙翻出通讯录找出王父王母的电话，两人电话像串通好似的都打不通。

“千玺，千玺，别走，别走。”王俊凯突然抱住易烊千玺的腿，脸在易烊千玺大腿上蹭来蹭去，隔着一层外裤，易烊千玺也能感受到王俊凯燥热的身体，这家伙到底是喝了多少酒。

“王俊凯，能不能别耍酒疯，你放开我。”易烊千玺使劲掰着王俊凯的手指，却一下都掰不动。

“不，不行，要千玺答应，才可以。”易烊千玺从来没有见过王俊凯醉酒，没想到他酒品这么差，活脱脱像一个无赖。

“我答应你什么啊？”易烊千玺放弃了挣扎，作为一个脾气好的人，估计这种情况也就只有易烊千玺还有耐心跟他讲话了。

“答应不要和我离婚啊，嗝~”王俊凯说着打了个嗝，易烊千玺皱着眉仰着脖子，这酒味实在太难闻了。

“好好好，我答应你，你先松手好不好？”易烊千玺捏着鼻子弓着身子，拍拍王俊凯的胳膊，像在哄小孩。

“那要拉钩上吊，一，一百年不许变。”王俊凯忽的抬起胳膊，挥着小拇指，脸上也挤出皱巴巴的笑，活脱脱一个叉烧包，另一只手却还死命的缠着易烊千玺不放松。

“好了，好了，跟你拉钩了，现在可以起来了吗？”易烊千玺伸出手指勾住了王俊凯乱晃的手，趁着王俊凯胳膊松劲把人推向一边，掏出钥匙把门闪了个缝，人快速钻进去，反手又带上了门。

易烊千玺抵在门上，心还在扑腾扑腾跳，还好没让他趁机溜进来，易烊千玺顺了顺气放下书包。门外出奇的没了动静，也没见王俊凯叫嚷，也没见他砸门，易烊千玺趴在猫眼也没瞧见个所以然了，就当他自己走了吧。

易烊千玺进浴室洗了个澡，却总觉得心神不宁，喝了这么多酒不会出什么事吧，他不会晕倒了吧，万一生出个意外来警察岂不是还要调查自己，易烊千玺越想越觉得烦躁，顾不得身上还没擦干，胡乱套了件卫衣，穿上短裤直奔大门而去。

王俊凯似乎还抵在门上，易烊千玺使劲推了推门，软成一滩泥的王俊凯顺势倒下。

“王俊凯，你还真是沉。”好在易烊千玺眼疾手快，没让王俊凯摔在地上，拖着已经睡死过去的Alpha，易烊千玺好不容易把人弄进屋，头发上的水珠打在王俊凯的脸上，王俊凯伸出手胡乱的擦着脸。

“嗯，怎么下雨了，好烦。”王俊凯手又开始不老实，一通乱比划。

“王俊凯，你再这样我就把你扔出去。”易烊千玺冲王俊凯吼了一声，没想到一直乱动的王俊凯真就乖了，易烊千玺把人拖到沙发上，打算不再管他，可这么大一个人窝在这小沙发里连易烊千玺看着都觉得不舒服，哎，好人做到底吧，当把王俊凯扛到床上的时候，易烊千玺又出了一身汗，面对醉的不省人事的前夫，易烊千玺自觉没让他睡在走廊里就是最大的仁慈了。

“渴，好渴···”可是王俊凯好像并不觉得易烊千玺对他足够仁慈，易烊千玺还没走出房门，王俊凯就在床上扭来扭去，一边叫嚷着渴一边扯自己的衣服，很快就把自己的衬衫扣子全解开了，还不死心的要脱裤子，无奈手指不灵活拉链怎么都拉不开只能半吊着。

易烊千玺重重的叹口气，早知道报警让警察把他带走好了。

说到底易烊千玺还是心软，不仅给王俊凯倒了水，还拿来湿毛巾给王俊凯擦身体。

“王俊凯，起来喝水了。”虽然王俊凯现在连自己叫什么都不知道，但易烊千玺还是锲而不舍的叫他，仿佛这样就能说明自己只是被迫而不是出于自愿为王俊凯做这些事。

“渴，渴，给我水喝。”王俊凯脸色发红，嘴唇却有点惨白，甚至还有点脱皮，看样子也是很不好受，易烊千玺把瘫软的王俊凯扶起来，让人靠在自己的肩头，拿着杯子一边哄一边喂。

“好好好，给你水喝，张嘴。”王俊凯碰着水像抓住救命稻草似的，咕咚咕咚连喝几大口，一股水流顺着嘴角滑到脖颈，直直一路滑到肚子上，按说这好像还是易烊千玺第一看到王俊凯裸露的上身，身材好像也很不错。

王俊凯喝饱了水，往易烊千玺怀里拱了拱，看来是困了要睡觉，易烊千玺放下水杯，又重新换了条毛巾，把王俊凯那件皱皱巴巴还带着灰的衬衫脱掉扔在一边。

易烊千玺看着上身全裸，以及漏出半截内裤的王俊凯，看着手里的毛巾不知从何下手。

王俊凯醒来的时候只觉得头痛欲裂，这屋有点陌生，只有自己怀里的小黄鸡以及周遭浓烈的易烊千玺的味道让王俊凯神志清晰了点，这是易烊千玺的公寓，自己昨天烂醉后竟然没有找错地方。

王俊凯掀开被子，看见自己穿的睡衣，这一身卡通睡衣是易烊千玺的？这么说是易烊千玺给自己换上的？

王俊凯莫名脸红了，不知是不是昨晚自己对易烊千玺又做了什么不得了的事情，王俊凯轻手轻脚的下了床，卫生间里没有易烊千玺，厨房没有易烊千玺，书房没有易烊千玺，易烊千玺到底在哪？王俊凯做贼似的猫着腰，转身就看到易烊千玺窝在客厅的沙发里，穿着宽大的红色套头卫衣，手缩在袖子里环在胸前，大大的帽子扣在脑袋上，下身穿了一条白色短裤，细长的两腿交叠蜷缩着。

王俊凯咽了一下口水，宿醉真是容易让人口干舌燥。

王俊凯蹑手蹑脚挪到沙发边，蹲着凑到易烊千玺面前，从前有机会的时候也没仔细瞧瞧易烊千玺的模样，现在不知怎么到很想看看易烊千玺的睡颜。

易烊千玺睡觉安静，睡相也好，不像自己睡觉仰着脖子张着嘴，易烊千玺连睡觉都看着乖乖的，嘴巴还是微微闭着，小小的唇珠肉乎乎的，让人忍不住想凑上去亲一口，现实是王俊凯也这样做了。

软软的很可口，等到易烊千玺偏过头的时候，王俊凯还意犹未尽，易烊千玺醒了，王俊凯看着易烊千玺眨着眼睛显然还没醒神，懵懵的让人觉得莫名的很，怎么说，很可爱，王俊凯也不知哪根筋搭错了竟再次吻了上去，狠狠的吸了一口唇珠，还发出吧唧一声，王俊凯满意的放开易烊千玺，看着易烊千玺的脸色渐渐沉下去。

“王俊凯，你醒了就走吧。”其实王俊凯凑到易烊千玺面前的时候，浓烈的Alpha味道已经让易烊千玺醒了，还没来得及睁眼就被王俊凯偷亲了，短短数秒，易烊千玺做着激烈的思想斗争，继续装睡还是把王俊凯推开再打他一巴掌，假装没发现他偷亲还是义正言辞的问他你在干嘛，心里想了无数的可能，最后易烊千玺选择装傻，可王俊凯是真傻，已经给了他一个台阶他却选择无视，又亲了自己一回，这下想不认账都不行。

“千玺，你醒了？”王俊凯见易烊千玺坐起来，立马坐到易烊千玺身边，满脸堆笑，“昨天，是你照顾我吗？”

“不然你以为还有谁？”易烊千玺一手扶着腰一手揉着脖子，“你差点没把我累死。”

这话太有歧义了，把易烊千玺累死，还有他揉腰是什么意思，王俊凯突然凑到易烊千玺面前，吸着鼻子使劲闻了一下易烊千玺的信息素，还是清新淡雅的，没有任何变化。

突然的靠近让易烊千玺身子一僵，温热的呼吸打在脖子上让人发痒，王俊凯这一系列亲密过头的举动让易烊千玺怀疑他和王俊凯到底离没离婚。

“王俊凯，我觉得你应该注意一下你的行为。”易烊千玺朝沙发边挪了挪，把一个大抱枕搁在身边算是和王俊凯划清一条界限。

“我们已经离婚了，昨天你跑来我公寓门口，还喝得烂醉，出于好心，我不能放任你睡在走廊，所以把你弄进了屋，搬上了床，还给你擦身体换衣服，这就是全过程，所以王俊凯先生，你是不是可以换上衣服走人了？”

“千玺···”王俊凯眼眶又红了，委屈又温柔地看着易烊千玺，满眼深情。易烊千玺看着面前这个深情的人没由来的开始紧张，一般人这个状态不是要表白就是要道歉，难不成王俊凯想通了要跟自己道歉，那自己要怎么拒绝才显得足够大方呢。

“千玺，你昨天为什不报警呢？”

“什么？”

当王俊凯被易烊千玺赶出家门的时候还穿着易烊千玺的那套卡通睡衣，本来王俊凯还在想经过这么一折腾再找什么理由见易烊千玺，现在看着这套睡衣，王俊凯觉得连路人看自己的眼神都是羡慕的。

昨晚挑了易烊千玺公寓附近的一家酒吧，拼了命把自己灌醉，还剩一点意识的时候爬到易烊千玺公寓门口，没等一会儿易烊千玺就来了，仗着自己喝醉怎样缠着易烊千玺似乎都没什么不妥，酒精的作用真是很大，王俊凯也记不太清自己都干了什么，但易烊千玺没把自己丢在走廊不管就证明他还关心自己，这为重新追回易烊千玺开了一个好头，要说这么精心的醉酒计划有什么纰漏，那就是当易烊千玺解释完自己昨晚醉酒过程的时候特傻逼的问了一句怎么不报警，其实那会王俊凯差点就要把不知打了多少遍腹稿的道歉说出口了，可有个词叫如鲠在喉，王俊凯当时只觉得何止是有个鱼刺卡着自己，简直是有人在扼住自己的喉咙，自己偷偷练习过的对不起硬生生憋了回去。

王俊凯从来没觉得做一件事会这么难，惟独这对不起就像施了魔咒，这三个字很可能是王俊凯的禁语，也许说了人性都会得到升华也说不定。

易烊千玺听到王俊凯问自己怎么不报警的时候仿佛被人放了一个惊天大鸽子，为什么不按常理出牌呢，难道不该是哭天抢地，跪地磕头跟自己道歉吗，现在这算哪一出。

当内心出现失落感的时候易烊千玺才意识到原来自己这么期待王俊凯的道歉，这也能解释为什么昨天擦着王俊凯滚烫的身体的时候自己会紧张，所谓念念不忘，必有回响，自己指间无意间触碰的不仅是王俊凯的肌肤，更是自以为已经放下的那些心思。

说到底还是喜欢他啊，不然怎么会把他搬进屋，怎么会怕他睡不舒服让他睡床，还要给他喂水，哄着他，帮他换衣服，如果是别人，易烊千玺绝对不会为他做这些。

可是自己单方面的喜欢有什么用，小包子就这样没了，标记的羁绊也没了，事实证明标记和喜不喜欢一个人没有一丁点关系，王俊凯那套没有根据的理论早就被推翻，但两人的关系却像隔了一道沟壑，还是不在同一空间的沟壑，如果想跨越就必须有一个人彻底的改变，颠倒自己的世界，才能来到对方身边，王俊凯会不会迈出一步易烊千玺不知道，但易烊千玺知道自己不想再冒险，当初自己笃信的只要自己向前走总能和王俊凯靠近，事实也给了易烊千玺一记响亮的耳光，原来谁先认真谁就输了也不是小孩子的矫揉造作，可惜易烊千玺输了之后才意识到。

15

白色衬衫在炽烈的阳光下泛着淡蓝的光，王俊凯曾说过洗白衬衫的时候滴点蓝墨水会让衬衫看起来更白，看样子王俊凯确实这样做了。

易烊千玺把王俊凯的衬衫和牛仔裤整齐的叠起来，从那次没由来的醉酒事件仿佛没有了后续，王俊凯没有想还回睡衣，似乎也不想拿回自己的衣服。

茶几上的电话适时的响起，看来这王俊凯总算想起给自己打电话了，拿起电话屏幕上却是易烊千玺胡乱给叶清竹的外号白酒，或许连易烊千玺都没有发觉，本来微扬的嘴角渐渐坠了下去。

如果易烊千玺知道叶清竹在学校门口等他一定不会按掉他的电话，如果知道叶清竹不仅站在学校门口还捧着一大束玫瑰花易烊千玺一定不会选择走正门，当易烊千玺扣上帽子转身逃走的时候，叶清竹及时叫住了他。

“嘿，易烊千玺，你终于来啦，我等你好久了。”浓郁的香味扑面而来，娇艳欲滴的玫瑰花明晃晃的摆在易烊千玺面前，易烊千玺竟头一次觉得原来自己对玫瑰花的喜欢也是分时候的。

“嗨，叶医生好巧。”易烊千玺小声打了个招呼，准备趁学生还没有把注意力头上这里离开，可叶清竹如果这么好甩开也不会三番五次缠着易烊千玺。

“呐，送给你的玫瑰花，我捧着它们在烈日下等了快两个小时，你看看，它们都有点蔫了。”

“叶医生，不好意思啊，我下午还有课，我总不能捧着一大束玫瑰上课吧。”易烊千玺苦笑，面对叶清竹偶尔的电话攻势易烊千玺还能应付的来，如今电话似乎已经满足不了叶清竹，今天找到学校，明天是不是就要堵门了，易烊千玺只觉得有点烦躁，但面对已经聚了一小波的围观群众，易烊千玺还努力保持着自己的礼节。

“那我帮你收着怎么样，你下课的时候我来接你。”满满的都是套路，连恋爱都没谈过的易烊千玺也深知这叶清竹定是个情场高手。

“真的不用了叶医生，这是我上课的学校，你一会儿可以一走了之，而我还要在这里上课，你要是真喜欢我，能不能先放我一马。”

“你答应晚上跟我一起吃饭我就走。”

“你···”

叶清竹依旧保持了他迷人的微笑，学校门口站着一个捧着玫瑰花的Alpha已经很轰动了，如果再加上一个一直拒绝他的Omega，那真是有好戏看了。

易烊千玺转头想走，叶清竹马上又堵住他的去路。

“快答应我啊，就像你说的，你还要在这里上课，我知道你喜欢低调，所以你也不想成为焦点吧？”怎么会有这么无耻的人，易烊千玺横下心，心里盘算着接过花就跑，毕竟三十六计走为上。

“叶医生，我收下你的花，你先离开好吗？”易烊千玺抬手还没来得及接过花，就被人一把扯住，易烊千玺转头看到气喘吁吁的王俊凯，发型有些凌乱，好像被大风蹂躏过，密密的汗打在细碎的刘海上，鬓角滑过一滴汗珠，白衬衫还是平平整整没有褶皱，前两粒扣子散开，脖子上几根青筋凸起，两根锁骨隐匿在衬衫下，只有像鼓锤似的锁骨头在衬衫外招摇过市，这样的狼狈看着竟然有点性感，易烊千玺从来没见过他穿衬衫不扣上全部扣子的样子，除了上次喝醉他自己把衣服解开，易烊千玺也从没见过他头发蓬乱的样子，除了早上醒来，认识王俊凯的全部时间他都是一丝不苟的，注意着自己的形象，如今这有点大汗淋漓的模样让易烊千玺忍不住盯着他看。

“跟我走。”王俊凯朝易烊千玺使了个眼色，随即拉着他便跑。

秋日的午后风温柔的扫过脸庞，吹起王俊凯轻薄的刘海，仿佛在仰天长啸，然后在悄悄溜进王俊凯的衬衫，调皮的鼓起贴在后背的衣料，一不留神再跑出去，引得衬衫前后鼓动。

秋高气爽，大概就是现在这种感觉，阳光比任何时候都要通透，罩在王俊凯的身上显得格外耀眼，手心里的温度已经中和，唯有黏腻腻的汗在掌心摩擦，提醒易烊千玺他正在被自己的前夫拉着跑在校园外的马路上。

说起好像也没有跑出太远，王俊凯停下大口喘气的时候，易烊千玺竟然不觉得累仿佛跟在王俊凯身后还能跑很久。

“千玺，你怎么就不会拒绝，拒绝那个色医生呢。”王俊凯双手撑在膝盖上，脸蛋红扑扑的，嘴唇却煞白，看来是低血糖犯了。

“王俊凯，我们先找个地方休息一下吧，我看你好像不舒服。”怎么说王俊凯也算是帮自己解了围，眼下他正因为自己犯了低血糖，于情于理帮他一把都再合适不过。

易烊千玺看着眼前趴在桌上的王俊凯，又看了看时间，下午的课已经过半，一直拿着奖学金做乖乖学生的易烊易烊千玺竟然翘课了，还是为了前夫翘课。

“王俊凯，王俊凯？”易烊千玺推了推王俊凯，他只是轻轻哼了几声没别的反应，已经喝了大半杯奶茶，糖分应该是够了，现在趴在那儿多半是累的。

只是喝杯奶茶也不能霸占人家的座位啊，服务生偷瞄两人已经有好一会了，易烊千玺又摇了摇王俊凯，还是没什么反应。

“王俊凯，王俊凯，醒醒，该走了。”易烊千玺来到王俊凯身边，见他枕在胳膊上的脸还是红红的，怎么看都有点不正常，伸手贴了贴王俊凯的脑门，真是烫，合着这家伙是感冒了。

易烊千玺一个头两个大，这人怎么总是给自己添麻烦。

坐上出租车，易烊千玺放任王俊凯一直死搂着自己不放，本来他就发烧，加上易烊千玺体温比常人稍微低那么一点，眼下化身八爪鱼的王俊凯迷迷糊糊的似乎把易烊千玺当成了降温的冰块。

“这是你男朋友啊？”一直从后视镜观察情况的司机看着后座的Alpha一会摸摸Omega的脸，一会儿把手伸进Omega的衣服里，一会儿又用脸蹭着Omega的颈窝，好不亲密。

“不是，我们只是朋友。”易烊千玺也不知道两人现在这种关系算什么，离婚后就见了这么两回，一次是王俊凯喝醉，一次是现在他感冒烧迷糊了，易烊千玺觉得自己的运气真不好，一边有叶清竹的穷追不舍，一边有不省人事的王俊凯需要照顾，虽说这世界上Alpha人数少，但也不至于什么奇葩都叫自己碰上。

“我看你们啊，很有戏，他黏着你也没见你生气，足以证明你不烦他。”老司机还在讲着他观察到的细节，易烊千玺却不想听，易烊千玺烦不烦王俊凯他自己也没什么谱，如果非得说出个所以然来大概就是刚见到不烦，过一会儿烦，见不到就不烦。

易烊千玺也不想理会出租车司机的心理分析，掏出手机照旧给王父王母打电话，这回是通了，可人却不在家，出去旅游了。

听着他们一口一个千玺叫的那么亲切还有夹杂在嘈杂声中的欢声笑语，易烊千玺有点怀疑王父王母还不知道他和王俊凯已经离婚了。

此路不通走别路，易烊千玺拨通了何可的电话。

“喂，千玺。”何可压低了声音。

“何可，是不是耽误你上课了。”手机里传来窸窸窣窣的关门声，过了一会何可才继续说话。

“没有没有，我在实习呢，你是不是反悔想要那张CD啦。”

“不是CD的事，王俊凯他现在感冒晕倒了，我想问问你能不能来照顾他。”

“这样啊，我可能帮不了你，我今天实习第一天。”何可言语里满是歉意，但易烊千玺的重点却不在这，说到实习，王俊凯今年已经是大四下学期了，按照常规也该找实习了才对，也不知道王俊凯最近都在忙些什么。

“千玺，千玺？”何可的声音让易烊千玺溜走的神又回来了。

“那就先这样吧，我到医院了，他应该也没什么大事。”

何可挂了电话小小的感慨了一下众人研究出来的方法真是管用，有句话说的好叫人不能见死不救，如果王俊凯活蹦乱跳的出现在易烊千玺面前，易烊千玺可能正眼都不想瞧王俊凯，但要是王俊凯不省人事，那就是赖上易烊千玺了，甩都甩不掉，只是可怜了王俊凯，一边偷偷摸摸观察易烊千玺的作息规律，一边想尽办法把自己弄感冒，不过好在皇天不负有心人，这厮再次成功引起了易烊千玺的注意。

叶清竹看到王俊凯拉着易烊千玺跑开的时候有一瞬间已经死心了，两个彼此放不下的人现在只是在互相折磨，可是要不了多久就会旧情复燃，或许都不是复燃，说不定从来都没有灭过。可叶清竹近三十年的人生里从来没有对哪个Omega那么上心过，从来自己走到哪里都是众人的焦点的，可再闪耀在易烊千玺眼里也不值一提，易烊千玺看王俊凯的眼神让叶清竹明白什么叫眼前一亮。

说是垂死挣扎也好，说是不服输也罢，叶清竹看开了那么一会儿又把自己逼到了死胡同，再试一次，如果易烊千玺还是不给自己机会那时候再放弃也不迟，就像百米赛跑虽然已经有人遥遥领先，但也没见到哪个运动员为此就停下了的狂奔的脚步。

王俊凯醒来的时候房间里只有他一个人，身上是大汗淋漓后的湿黏，酒精混杂着有点咸腥的消毒水味让王俊凯很不舒服，王俊凯用用鼻子往外呼出几口气。房间里像涂了一层巴洛克的滤镜，蓝绿色调加上暗黑的调和，说不上太黑说不上光亮，静谧中透着那么点神秘，神秘在何处，神秘在为什么易烊千玺不在。

王俊凯瞪着浑圆的大眼睛，左右乱转闪着滴溜溜的光，手背上凉凉的药液还在源源不断往身体里钻。

就在这时病房的门突然被打开了，王俊凯赶忙闭上眼睛，不一会就听到塑料盒碰撞的声音还有阵阵饭香挤出消毒水的味直往王俊凯鼻子里钻，还真有些饿了。

“王俊凯，王俊凯？”易烊千玺轻轻唤着王俊凯的名字，虽然声音轻轻的，可那语调却让人酥麻，极尽温柔，就冲易烊千玺叫自己的这几声，王俊凯都觉得自己这病生的真值。

王俊凯支愣着耳朵，听到易烊千玺轻轻叹了口气，紧接着额头传来一阵凉气，易烊千玺在用手给自己探体温。

王俊凯眼睛闪了个缝，房间里明显比刚才又暗了一个色度，有点像低像素的显示屏，让王俊凯看不真切，易烊千玺单手撑着下巴，安静的坐在病床边上，不知道在想什么。

“王俊凯。”易烊千玺突然出声，王俊凯赶忙闭上眼睛，不知道是不是自己假寐被发现了。

“王俊凯，王俊凯，俊凯，小凯，凯。”易烊千玺一遍又一遍念着自己的名字，一声比一声好听，王俊凯觉得喉咙堵得慌，差一点眼泪就没止住。

“王俊凯，你说你是不是上天派来考验我的人啊，我住院的时候你连个人影都没有，结果现在我却在医院里陪你打点滴，我还是太心软了，你连道歉都没跟我说过，我却不忍心丢下你一个人，我这样应该归为烂好人你说是不是。”

“不是！”王俊凯突然反驳出声。

易烊千玺不知道王俊凯已经醒了，自己自言自语那些话不知道王俊凯从什么时候开始听到的，但王俊凯带着浓浓的鼻音，是因为鼻塞吗。

“千玺，你是这世上最好的Omega，是最好的人。”王俊凯也不顾手上还埋着针，撑着床就坐起来，没给易烊千玺机会闪躲一把抱住他，眼泪也啪嗒啪嗒往下掉。

“千玺，对不起，对不起，我是个大烂人，是全天底下最坏的Alpha，千玺，我现在还是好喜欢你。”

易烊千玺拍拍王俊凯的背，想让这个哭得上气不接下气的Alpha能顺顺气。

“好了，王俊凯，别···”

“不行，听我说完，你离开之后我才发现自己还是很喜欢你，如果有机会找到写那篇标记者症候群的作者，我一定会敲破他的脑袋。”

王俊凯一下一下吸着鼻子，也不顾上自己的眼泪打湿了易烊千玺的肩头。

“其实作者有表达自己言论的自由，读者可以选择带入或是不带入，你的问题从来都不是那个读者的原因。”

易烊千玺还是推开了搂着自己的王俊凯，天已经全黑了，易烊千玺起身去开灯。

“千玺，别走。”王俊凯见易烊千玺站起身，几乎是下意识的伸出手拽住了易烊千玺的手腕。

“我不走，我只是去开灯。”权当是照顾病人的情绪吧，易烊千玺的耐心再次有了用武之地。

头顶的白炽灯闪了几下就将病房照得通亮，王俊凯满脸泪痕，眼睛红红的盯着易烊千玺，生怕一不留神易烊千玺又跑了。

“吃点东西吧。”易烊千玺打开了透明塑料饭盒，里面有的粥还冒着热腾腾的气，还有一盒青菜，绿油油的看着很有食欲，易烊千玺掰开筷子，仔细的磨掉上面的碎屑，又拿出勺子放进粥里，王俊凯看着易烊千玺慢条斯理的做完这些，偷偷咽了口水，肚子也合适宜的叫了几声。

“你自己吃，还是？”易烊千玺看了一眼王俊凯还在输液的右手，“算了，我喂你吧。”

把病床摇到舒服的角度，易烊千玺舀了一勺粥，吹了吹递到王俊凯面前。

“放心喝吧，我没加泻药，没吐口水。”易烊千玺看着王俊凯呆呆的，一脸惊慌失措的表情，忍不住拿他开了个玩笑。

“就是加了泻药，吐了口水我也愿意吃。”王俊凯抿了一口粥，脸上立马露出包子褶。

“怎么了，不好喝？”

“太苦了。”王俊凯好容易咽下一口粥，可怜巴巴的看着易烊千玺。

“怎么会苦。”易烊千玺直接尝了王俊凯没喝完的粥，舔舔嘴唇并未察觉有异样。

“应该是消炎药的缘故，因为输液，所以嘴里苦，忍忍就好了，再喝几口。”易烊千玺又舀了一勺粥，王俊凯却只看着易烊千玺不理会面前的粥。

“因为你的嘴是甜的，所以喝着不苦。”王俊凯突然又笑了，都这个时候还能调戏易烊千玺一番，王俊凯在心里默默给自己比了一个赞。

“王俊凯，我一点都不觉得你现在是在撩我，我只是觉得你在犯傻。”易烊千玺话音刚落，王俊凯笑容立马垮下，扁扁嘴乖乖的喝粥，时不时再吃几口易烊千玺夹来的青菜，虽然嘴里还是苦，好在心里是微微甜的。

等到输完液易烊千玺又本着送佛送到西的原则，打了出租车和王俊凯一同坐到车上。华灯初上，车水马龙，易烊千玺还在想着王俊凯跟自己的道歉，按说这种梨花带雨式的道歉也算彰显诚意，偏偏反省的态度还有点问题，自己错了就是自己错了，到头来还要怪罪到作者的头上，易烊千玺暗下决心，绝对不能这么轻易就原谅王俊凯，除非他自己真正意识到是自己的错。

“千玺，你的睡衣还在我那里，你要不要上去拿一下啊。”王俊凯当然不舍得易烊千玺就这么走了，上次意外收获的睡衣成了和易烊千玺多待一会的重要武器。

“你不说睡衣我都忘了，你那套衣服还在我这里，等哪天我给你送来的时候你再把睡衣给我吧。”易烊千玺依旧看着车窗外，刚才对王俊凯的温柔又荡然无存了。

“我那衣服什么时候穿都可以，但这睡衣你可能会经常用到，反正都来了，你就上去拿一下，或者我直接给你送下来怎么样？”王俊凯偏过头，小心的观察着易烊千玺的脸色，生怕说错什么惹得易烊千玺又不高兴。

“睡衣也是什么时候穿都可以。”

“千玺，你就先拿回去呗。”王俊凯还在坚持，如果能顺利把人骗到楼上再骗进屋，顺便再骗他做点不得了的事情简直完美。

“好啦，我拿我拿。”王俊凯见易烊千玺答应不由分说又靠在易烊千玺肩上，一边往易烊千玺那边挤一边哼哼唧唧，什么头好痛，嗓子也痛，感冒好严重。

易烊千玺单手支在车窗上，看着来来往往的车辆，偷偷上扬了嘴角。

王俊凯依旧住在两人离婚前的住所，易烊千玺进屋的时候还是有种莫名的熟悉感，屋里陈设基本没变，要说有什么区别那就是屋子里乱的不像话，一点不符合王俊凯的作风。

“千玺，我最近也没有怎么收拾屋子，你，你别介意。”王俊凯挠挠头，这会脸皮倒是薄了。

“我的睡衣呢？”易烊千玺只稍微打量一眼又收回视线，站在门口没有想进去的意思，王俊凯会意，脱了鞋便往屋里跑，边跑边嚷嚷易烊千玺别走，他很快回来。

其实这些天王俊凯天天抱着这套睡衣睡觉，虽然这衣服上都是洗衣液的清香，但王俊凯愣是能问到易烊千玺的味儿，也总算在离婚后睡了点安稳觉，眼下这睡衣怕是已经被自己的味道占领了，王俊凯拿起睡衣使劲抖了抖，不能让易烊千玺觉得自己是个变态，连衣服都不放过。

王俊凯从卧室出来的时候易烊千玺还在，捧着睡衣走到易烊千玺面前，王俊凯竟然还有点紧张。

“这睡衣我还没来得及洗呢。”

“没事，你的衣服我帮你洗过了。”易烊千玺伸手接住睡衣，王俊凯却没有松手的意思，一时间就这么僵持着。

“王俊凯，松手。”

“千玺，你要不要考虑跟我复婚？”

睡衣掉在地板上发出一声闷响，王俊凯从背后抱住想要逃跑的易烊千玺，玄关的感应灯因为长时间的安静而啪的一声灭掉。

“王俊凯，你松开我。”房间里依旧静悄悄的，易烊千玺的声音轻的仿佛只有自己能听到。

王俊凯对易烊千玺的话置若罔闻，偏过头，密密的吻落在易烊千玺光洁的脖颈上，如果血液流动速度加快会促进信息素的释放，高浓度的信息素会影响发/q，王俊凯脑袋里快速闪过自己研究的理论，手上也开始不老实。

钳住易烊千玺的手臂渐渐放松，双手下移贴在易烊千玺敏感的腰侧，易烊千玺没有制止让王俊凯愈发胆大，手指研磨过衣料便偷偷伸进衣服里，指腹滑过易烊千玺的微凉的肌肤，却让王俊凯更加燥热。

“王俊凯，你似乎忘了我还没有原谅你。”

不停游走试探的手瞬间僵住，王俊凯向后退了一步，分离开和易烊千玺短暂的紧密相贴。

“那你会原谅我吗？”

易烊千玺没有回答，推开门走了，门关上的一瞬间，感应灯也亮了，王俊凯低着头，昏黄的灯光直直打在王俊凯的头顶，将他脸上的失落尽数隐去。

易烊千玺也不是什么矫情的人，虽然因为小包子的事情心里郁结，虽然因为王俊凯的不坦荡暗自神伤，虽然也想过这辈子和王俊凯就这样算了，但说到底是自己没有完全放下过往，毕竟是朝夕相处了快半年的人，还是自己的枕边人，不可能转瞬间就忘得一干二净。

但不矫情不代表没有原则，如果王俊凯还总是凡事按照自己那一套框架来做，以后的矛盾还会更多，除非王俊凯能彻底明白自己的问题，别总是用那些莫须有的理论来约束自己，易烊千玺还愿意再接纳王俊凯。

王俊凯捡起地上的睡衣，看来今夜还能搂着它入眠，到底是哪个环节出了问题，王俊凯想不通，是不是还不够死缠烂打，还不够诚心实意，是不是因为叶清竹也在对易烊千玺展开了猛烈攻势，是不是易烊千玺开始考虑叶清竹了，王俊凯翻开自己的追玺计划，还有几项没有完成，比如什么送礼品，制造偶遇，路见不平拔刀相助之类的。

王俊凯渐渐对这些计划失去了信心，是不是随心所欲会更好，就像当初那个标记者症候群，没知道那个名词之前，拼命想知道自己对易烊千玺的感觉是什么原因，知道那个名词之后如释重负，好像自己那些心思都有了解释，可到头来只不过是自己自导自演的一场麻痹自我的蠢戏。

这世界上有很多东西能用科学解释的通，不管是复杂的还是简单的，但好像有一个东西无论用什么理论解释都很苍白，那就是感情，亦或是爱情，它已经远远超出复杂的范畴，或许可以用神奇来形容。

王俊凯把屋子里的灯全都打开，因感冒而昏昏沉沉的脑袋却好像比什么时候都清醒，收起随处乱丢的衣服杂志，打扫落了灰的书架，清理油腻的厨房，王俊凯好像志在必得般，重新追回易烊千玺指日可待。

16

本着趁热打铁的原则王俊凯每天给易烊千玺发微信问候，虽然有时易烊千玺只是回复寥寥数字，但王俊凯也像捡了宝似的开心，养病的间隙也不忘盘算着给易烊千玺来一场郑重其事的道歉。

乌云因为载着雨水而沉甸甸的挂在天边，自那次和王俊凯不算而散已经过去三天，期间王俊凯还会时不时发来微信，说着早安晚安，有时被问得急易烊千玺也会象征性回复几句。

路上行人神色匆匆，不知从哪时不时胡乱刮几下风，易烊千玺紧了紧衣服走出校门，却撞见他不想看见的叶清竹。

叶清竹一见易烊千玺就满脸堆笑，手里照旧捧着一束花，该来的总会来，总是躲着也不是办法，易烊千玺觉得自己有必要主动回击。

易烊千玺接过花的时候叶清竹简直要惊掉下巴，可易烊千玺冷冷的表情让叶清竹觉得有戏的幻觉仅持续了几秒。

“一会儿去哪吃饭？”

“什么？”

“上次不是还欠你一顿饭吗，怎么，反悔了？”

叶清竹连忙摆手：“怎么会，你怎么，怎么突然想通了。”

易烊千玺斜睨了叶清竹一眼，理了理被风吹乱的头发：“我觉得有些话要跟你说清楚。”

叶清竹载着易烊千玺来到一家空中旋转餐厅，这里是情侣约会圣地，虽然外面已经狂风大作，骤雨连绵，这里却洋洋洒洒飘着悠扬的音乐，谈笑风生不绝于耳。

“叶医生，我可以再叫人来吗？”易烊千玺看着菜单，倒有些真来好好吃饭的架势。

“你，男朋友？”

“不是。”

叶清竹不清楚王俊凯有没有成功挽回易烊千玺，但易烊千玺说不是他男朋友就证明王俊凯还和自己一样是竞争对手。

“你叫来吧，叫几个都可以，这顿我请。”叶清竹显然心情很好，那边易烊千玺掏出手机发了一条微信，新账旧账，这一天一起算吧，拖泥带水从来都不是易烊千玺的风格，雷厉风行才是。

王俊凯接到易烊千玺微信的时候还在学校上课，【帝国饭店顶层，速来】，易烊千玺难得主动约自己，王俊凯也顾不上老师还在讲课，连书包都没有收拾便夺门而出，大雨滂沱，跑到校停车场的功夫王俊凯就全身湿透了，现在好像也不是什么顾及形象的时候，将皮卡油门踩到底，伴随着刺耳的摩擦声，王俊凯绝尘而去。

易烊千玺慢条斯理的吃着面前的牛排，叶清竹双手交叠饶有兴致的看着易烊千玺，就连吃东西的样子都很好看，叶清竹知道自己大概是越陷越深了。

王俊凯一路狂飙，被雨水浸透的衣服贴在身上，引得王俊凯一阵颤栗。到达酒店又是争分夺秒的狂奔，像是奔赴一场久违的约，今天无论如何要跟易烊千玺表明心意。

“千玺，你不是说有话要跟我说吗？”易烊千玺依旧默默的吃着牛排，仿佛叶清竹只是拼桌的陌生人。

“先生，您没事吧？”餐厅门口传来一阵餐具掉落地上的声音，训练有素的服务生关切的询问顾客，易烊千玺寻声望去，只见王俊凯颤颤巍巍站起来。

被雨水打湿的头发一缕一缕的，脸上还散落着点点滴滴的水珠，蓝色的牛仔外套湿濡的有点僵硬，偶尔顺着衣角掉下几颗雨点，王俊凯一步一步朝易烊千玺走来，一双蒙上水汽的桃花眼直直的盯着易烊千玺。王俊凯没想到易烊千玺正在跟叶清竹吃饭，也不知道易烊千玺是不是要自己来跟自己宣布他已经选择了叶清竹，但无论是什么结果，王俊凯一定要向易烊千玺告白，一定要向他敞开心扉。

“从前我是一个固执的人，当我发现我爱上一个Omega时，我偏执的认为我对他的爱是因为标记，直到我失去了他，我才发现原来早在我看到他第一眼时就已经深陷其中，所有我对他的喜欢与人无尤。”王俊凯继续向前走着，嘴里大声喊着独白，一时间众人的目光全都聚集到这个有点狼狈的Alpha身上，服务生拿着对讲机呼叫保安，易烊千玺握紧手中的刀叉，指节泛白。

“今天我要对那个Omega说，抱歉，让你独自承受那么多痛苦，抱歉，现在我才有勇气祈求你的原谅，抱歉，我没有办法停止对你的喜欢。我不奢望能回到过去，我只希望未来的每一天都可以对你说早安，对你说，我爱你。”

王俊凯的眼眶泛红，目不转睛的看着同样眼角噙着泪的易烊千玺，那个他深深喜欢着的易烊千玺。

“叶清竹，我不是说我要叫一个人来吗，那个人不是我男朋友，那个人是我老公。”从始至终，易烊千玺都没有看叶清竹一眼，话音还没落定，易烊千玺已经起身，直奔王俊凯而去。

时间仿佛在此刻变得粘稠，叶清竹看到易烊千玺嘴角上扬，三步并做两步走到王俊凯面前，伸出双臂搭在王俊凯的肩头，而王俊凯的手也自然落在易烊千玺的腰侧，如同电影画面般，两人忘情的接吻，众人的喧嚣与他们毫无关系。

唇舌相依，那个王俊凯最初用来调戏易烊千玺的词两人现在正在上演，保安的突然出现打破了两人的深情，王俊凯牵过易烊千玺的手闪躲着保安，时不时回头看着那个嘴角一直荡着深深梨涡的Omega，叶清竹看着眼前发生的一切，终于明白此刻的自己连电影中的配角都算不上。

逃到紧急出口的两人贴着墙面站着，听着走廊里的保安说着不知人跑哪儿去了，依旧是相视而笑，仿佛此刻不需要任何语言。王俊凯好像从来没有这么开心，原来易烊千玺叫自己来是为了向叶清竹宣告他选择了自己，王俊凯突然觉得为叶清竹吃得醋很值，毕竟换来一个甜甜的易烊千玺。

王俊凯朝易烊千玺移步，易烊千玺却蹦跳着躲开，沿着楼梯往下走，王俊凯安静的跟在易烊千玺身后，场景是如此熟悉，还是一前一后，还是手指划着墙面，还是突然停下，还是易烊千玺朝王俊凯飞扑过来。

怎么办，这次又要未婚先孕了。

\----完----

番外

王俊凯一个挺身后瘫倒在易烊千玺身上，毛孔大张的皮肤紧贴，因着滑腻腻的汗而相吸，每动一下都有点卡顿再错开。

王俊凯大呼了几口气慢慢从易烊千玺身上下来，而易烊千玺则因为疲劳过度昏昏沉睡过去，从背后把人往怀里捞了捞，王俊凯把脸贴在易烊千玺脖子后面的骨节上，王俊凯觉得易烊千玺浑身都性感，尤其是不经意间突出的骨头，比如又细又长的锁骨，比如一段一段的脊椎，再比如脖子后面这块凸起，像是龙的背鳍，都在垂着头的时候明显，然后等待着一飞冲天。

王俊凯勾起嘴角，将自己的前胸和易烊千玺的后背贴的严丝合缝，这样自己心跳的频率就可以传递到易烊千玺那里，说不定哪几下就跳一块去了。

第二天易烊千玺睡饱醒来的时候王俊凯已经起床了，易烊千玺活动了一下身体，好像泡在醋缸里，拆了又重组一般的酸疼，尤其是膝盖和胳膊，依稀记得王俊凯好像说过什么为了避免他后背再被挠伤只能采取这种方式，易烊千玺认命似的又躺回床上，拽拽被角遮挡住胸前的一片春光。

“千玺，你醒啦？”王俊凯端着餐盘探头看看易烊千玺，见人醒了便大步走来，“本来还想着一会凉了就不好吃了，好在你醒了。”

王俊凯光着上身，只穿了一条短裤，易烊千玺伸了伸脖子看了眼王俊凯的后背，好像还是有那么几道印记。

“你看什么呢？”王俊凯把早餐放下凑到易烊千玺面前，伸手揉了一下易烊千玺毛茸茸的脑袋，“以后有的是机会让你看，快起来吃饭。”

易烊千玺支起身子应了一声，好久才反应过来合着王俊凯以为他在花痴，谁要花痴你啊。

“话说，接下来该怎么办啊。”易烊千玺穿着上次没能拿回家的那套卡通睡衣，蜷在沙发上窝在王俊凯怀里，“你说哈，以前总觉得咱俩的进展不够迅速，结果时机一到我们就直接全垒打了。”

王俊凯手指插进易烊千玺的发丝里，一下一下揪着，听到易烊千玺的话忽然僵住了，“我觉得我的问题比较严重，首先叔叔阿姨要审问我，不对，是咱爸咱爸。”王俊凯嘿嘿嘿干笑几声接着说道，“然后是我爸我妈，我把他俩骗出国了，还哭天抢地求他们配合，上次小包子的仇还没报呢，我总觉得我现在是千夫所指，俨然成众矢之的了。”

易烊千玺静静的听着也不说话，王俊凯有点慌了，刚才不小心说了小包子的事，易烊千玺肯定还有所介怀，还说了让爸妈配合的事，那几次意外事件岂不是要穿帮了，王俊凯用脸蹭了蹭易烊千玺的头顶，“小包子没了，要不你打我几下吧。”王俊凯攥着易烊千玺的手腕，晃着易烊千玺的手直往脸上拍。

“停停停，谁要打你了。”易烊千玺抽回手继续环在胸前，“小包子没了我很伤心，可是答应过小包子要开开心心迎接下一个小包子，既然小包子没了，那不如把爱加倍给二包子。”

“二包子，嗯，应该的。”王俊凯猛点头，庆幸易烊千玺没深究配合一事，过了一会王俊凯像突然想起什么似的，瞪着眼睛张着嘴，把怀里的易烊千玺捞起来扶正，“说到二包子，孕检是不是得提上日程了啊。”

易烊千玺狐疑的看着王俊凯：“咱俩这才刚标记，孕检怎么也得在半个月以后吧。”

“嗯，半个月以后必须去，嘿嘿，这次我会全程陪同。”易烊千玺看着王俊凯那副信誓旦旦的模样噗嗤一声笑了，怎么感觉去医院反倒成了一件顶既光荣又艰巨的任务了。

等到易烊千玺跟着王俊凯来到医院时，易烊千玺才明白为什么王俊凯这么积极了。

“小凯，你确定要在这家医院？”易烊千玺解开安全带，刚想开门便被王俊凯制止。

“哎，哎，你等会儿，我给你开车门。”王俊凯下了车像个门童似的给易烊千玺开了车门，左手还放在易烊千玺头顶怕他磕着。

“我说王俊凯，你不要太过了啊，能不能正常点。”易烊千玺轻轻推开王俊凯，余光瞥见路人都在偷笑。

“这就是最正常的，还有我确定就在这家医院，毕竟是全市最好的医院是不。”王俊凯搂着易烊千玺往医院走，边走嘴里还哼着小曲。

易烊千玺不与他争辩，笑着看看一脸得意的王俊凯，他葫芦里卖什么药易烊千玺再清楚不过了。

当易烊千玺坐在叶清竹的诊室里时，王俊凯下巴简直要指上天了，仿佛自己是全天下最了不起的人，不过王俊凯真觉得自己是最了不起的，因为他再次俘获了易烊千玺。

“我说病人家属，你知不知道病人在就诊的时候，家属应该在外面等着。”这叶清竹也不是那么轻易服软的人，头一句话就开始将王俊凯。

王俊凯听见叶清竹的话总算收敛了点他的下巴，故意把手搭在易烊千玺的肩上好像在宣誓主权。“我家易烊千玺不是什么病人，再说了我可是孩子的爹，我最有权了解他的全部。”

眼见这俩人又要打起来，易烊千玺捏了捏王俊凯的手，仰着头冲王俊凯嘟了嘟嘴，用肩撞了一下他，“你乖乖出去等我，我还能跑了不成？”

“我不是怕你跑，我是怕某些人图谋不轨。”王俊凯抬起眼皮瞪了叶清竹一眼，然后低头吧唧亲了一口易烊千玺，“有事就叫我哈，我先出去了。”

易烊千玺笑着冲王俊凯点了点头目送他出了诊室，转过头果不其然看到叶清竹一脸竹子色，易烊千玺不好意思的挠挠头，“叶医生，对不起啊，再次闪了你一回。”

“嗯，你知道对不起我就好。”叶清竹翻开病历本准备问一些基本问题，没成想易烊千玺又接着说：“其实上次在餐厅我做得有点过分，可是我这个人喜欢快刀斩乱麻，遇到王俊凯就让我不能淡定，所以我只顾着他就忽略了你，还是希望你能理解。”

“哎，理解理解，不就是被人无情的甩了吗，因为对象是你，也不是那么不能接受。”叶清竹也没看着易烊千玺只是在本上写着什么，易烊千玺还在想要不要再多说几句，那边叶清竹已经开始问易烊千玺关于二包子的一些事儿了。

“孩子一切正常，不用那么频繁的来孕检了。”叶清竹把笔帽盖在笔上，看了易烊千玺一眼继续说道：“你可别以为我是不想看到你俩故意不让你们来的，我是医生，最起码的职业操守还是有的。”

“我还是很相信叶医生的，谢谢你，我先走了。”易烊千玺收拾好东西起身走向门口，叶医生看着他的背影，觉得他现在浑身散发的都是幸福的味道。

“你们会很幸福的。”

身后传来叶清竹的祝福，易烊千玺笑了笑推开门出去了。

“那个叶清竹没把你怎么着吧。”易烊千玺一出来就被王俊凯拉着转了一圈，左闻闻又嗅嗅确保万无一失。

“光天化日之下能把我怎么着。”自从和王俊凯复婚，易烊千玺每天都被王俊凯粘的牢牢的，如果易烊千玺真能被装在兜里，捧在手里，含在嘴里，王俊凯早就照做了，可惜易烊千玺是个大活人，王俊凯没用绳拴着就不错了。

“对了，我听何可说你们乐队要举办一场小型的演唱会，我有没有门票啊。”易烊千玺找了个舒服的姿势靠在椅背上，手指轻轻点着大腿，刚才瞥见一个组合的演唱会广告牌这才想起这么档子事。

“你说演唱会啊，要什么票，直接来就行，本来就是玩票，哪有那个实力卖门票啊。”王俊凯将车拐了个弯，易烊千玺这才看清这不是回家的路。

“王俊凯，你这是要带我去哪啊？”

王俊凯冲易烊千玺笑了一下，脸上尽是小得意：“去了就知道了啊，带你去一个好地方。”

王俊凯所说的好地方就是影棚，看这架势是要拍婚纱照。

“小凯，咱俩不是头婚，你现在怎么还整这么一出。”虽这么说着，易烊千玺还是看着手里的影集看的不亦乐乎。

“头不头婚对象不都是你嘛，再说了我的易烊千玺这么帅，当然要在二包子还没破坏你身材的时候留下纪念。”

“合着等二包子卸货后我身材也回不去了？”易烊千玺瞪了王俊凯一眼，直接让人秒怂了，王俊凯抓着易烊千玺的胳膊不放松：“哎呀，你知道我不是那个意思，我是说婚纱照，婚礼，蜜月，我会一点一点都补偿给你的。”

易烊千玺合上相册，突然正经起来：“你应该了解我的啊，我呢一不喜欢那些虚头巴脑的东西，二不矫情小心眼，对我来说平平淡淡就是最好的，所以别说什么婚礼，蜜月，我们可以出去旅游啊，可以办Party啊，怎么开心怎么来呗，没必要那么拘束。”

“对对对，我知道千玺最好啦，既然你这么说了这次就不要婚纱照，这叫艺术照，怎么样，还有婚礼，也不叫婚礼，叫凯千Party，蜜月叫度假，好不好。”

王俊凯歪着头满脸期待的看着易烊千玺，易烊千玺打开相册指了指一套森林精灵主题的照片：“呐，就按你说的，我们拍这个怎么样？”

听到易烊千玺这么说王俊凯一下笑开了，起身凑到易烊千玺身侧，把易烊千玺圈在怀里看着他手里的相册：“甚好甚好，我的千玺说什么都好，木嘛。”真是一言合不合都要亲亲，易烊千玺躲开王俊凯的吻，用手擦了擦脸上的口水。

王俊凯和易烊千玺分开化妆，化妆间还没镜子，一切全凭服务人员的指挥，还美其名曰惊喜，等到换好了衣服两人还不知道自己是什么样，只知道往脸上拍了东西，抓了抓头发，看着这亚麻白衬衫和同材质浅橄榄绿宽松收脚锥形裤，倒还真又点森系的味道，只不过也不让穿鞋，还被捂着眼睛，听着指挥往前走了几步还被人塞了一捧干的满天星，夹杂了几朵紫色矢车菊。

覆在眼睛上的手终于拿开，易烊千玺睁开眼睛看到王俊凯穿着和自己一样的衣服，袖口被随意的挽起，头发蓬松虽然像早晨刚睡醒但又乱则有序，被灯光照的变成了亚麻色，还有眼角大地色的眼影，让多情的一双桃花眼看着愈发摄人心魄，本就高挺的鼻梁打了点阴影显得更加立体，嘴唇上还涂了点唇膏，透亮诱人，王俊凯手里倒是没有拿花，易烊千玺从头到脚打量了一番王俊凯，最后视线又回到那张天使般的面庞上，这么好看还真是忍不住多看一会儿。

而王俊凯也是看着易烊千玺移不开眼，易烊千玺本就气质出众，再加上这么一番打扮，慵懒中又透着一股贵气，俨然一个森林王子，松散的刘海下一对剑眉将有点柔美的五官衬托的更加俊朗英气，加上手里捧着的那束花，虽然周身不过只是纯白和橄榄绿，却无时无刻不透着一股清新高雅之感。

两人盯着对方看，眼里的深情被摄影师尽数定格在镜头里。

“千玺，你真好看。”王俊凯握拳将食指抵在人中上，低头笑着向易烊千玺走进一步。

“小凯，你也好看。”易烊千玺微微扬着头看着比自己高一点的王俊凯，如果不是有摄影师在场，易烊千玺很可能会忍不住想抱着他，而王俊凯似乎从来不会顾及有没有人在场，脚步继续向前，直到脚尖碰到了易烊千玺的脚尖，王俊凯才停下，额头相抵，双手握着易烊千玺的肩膀。

王俊凯做了一次深呼吸，终于决定把自己憋了好久的话说出口，“千玺，我爱你。”

这是王俊凯第一次向易烊千玺告白，易烊千玺心突突的跳着，眼睛眨了又眨，好一会才将那句我也是说出口。

“不要听我也是。”王俊凯又开始撒娇了，扭扭头抗议易烊千玺回应的不真诚。

“小凯，我爱你。”易烊千玺脸颊发热，这是长这么大头一次对别人说这三个字，虽然对象是自己的法律和实际意义上的伴侣，但易烊千玺还是抑制不住的紧张激动。

摄影师不知何时开了闪光灯，一时间两人就暴露在闪个不挺的闪光灯下，这应该是摄影师对自己差点被闪瞎眼的报复。

王俊凯和易烊千玺对这次拍摄满意的不得了，虽然只换了那么几个造型，但却将两人所有的甜蜜都记录在案。

日子一天天过，二包子一天天长大，王俊凯却有点不高兴，王俊凯像只大猫似的趴在易烊千玺怀里，时不时听胎动，小包子很快就要出来破坏他和易烊千玺的二人世界了，每想到此王俊凯就有点讨厌二包子，但转念一想，万一二包子和易烊千玺一样可爱那岂不是白白吃了这么长时间的陈醋。

感觉到怀里的人动来动去，易烊千玺撑开眼皮，挪了挪有点笨重的身躯，“王俊凯，你能不能老实点啊，一个二包子就够我受了的，再加上你这个动起来没完的大虫子，还让不让我睡了。”

“千玺，你说咱俩都没过二人世界，就多了这么个二包子，我觉得委屈。”说着委屈王俊凯还真委屈上了，扁着嘴蹭着易烊千玺的胳膊，俨然一副受气包的模样。

“呐，记不记得你第一次陪我去医院的时候，我们在为小包子跟谁的姓争吵，我记得那时某人曾说过他是播种的那个，所以啊，这是你自己种下的结果，你有什么好委屈的。”

“千玺，你···”王俊凯一时语塞，没想到现在易烊千玺说起浑话来脸不红心不跳。

“我不管，反正就算二包子出生了，你也不能偏心，你还得和我睡，你还得让我搂着，让我亲着，对，还得让我播种着。”

王俊凯说着又朝易烊千玺挪了挪，易烊千玺闭着眼睛忍不住笑了，真是一个傻子，没人能代替你啊。

和你一起养着二包子，和你一起吃早餐，晚餐，和你一起听音乐看电影，和你一起看潮涨潮落，云卷云舒，这大抵就是我能想到的和你一起做的最平淡却最温馨的事。

哦，对了，你说白酒啊，易烊千玺邀请他参加了那场小型音乐会，谁能想到他和何可一见钟情了呢，啧啧，这情还真是好钟，但是钟了就难以逃掉咯。


End file.
